Ultimate Dragonic Clash
by galaxyeyesmake
Summary: Kaito Tenjo , Jack Atlas , Seto Kaiba and Mizael of the Seven Barian Emperors duel in a tag duel in order to see which is the strongest pair of Dragon Tamers ! At first it seems that Jack has the upper hand but he along with Kaito quickly fall into Seto's and Mizael's trap...i need to make this story at two chapters as it's gonna be a big one of a duel..! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate version of Yugioh featuring a fantasy duel between Kaito Tenjo , Seto Kaiba , Jack Atlas and Mizael of the Seven Barian Emperors...

Jack : heey what is this place ?

Kaito : i got no clue ! But perhaps we are here for a certain reason ..

Seto : yes ! We are here to duel ! I guess i have to show all of you which is the best of duelists ...

Mizael : hold it Seto Kaiba ! Maybe i should theach all of you who is the Master of all Dragons !

Kaito : in your dreams Mizael ! Today i will prove who is the true Galaxy Eyes Master !

Jack : you will bow before the one true King ! Jack Atlas

Seto : fine let's have a tag duel ...me and Mizael versus the two of you !

Mizael : that sounds interesting ... Let's kill some time folks...

Kaito : ooook then ...let me hunt your souls ! Let's go Jack ... Let's show them who is the best !

Jack : my soul is burning ...let's do this ...!

The four of them prepare their duel disks and each one have 4000 life points ...during their first turn they cannot attack and each player cannot use their partner's monsters to attack ...!

Seto : i'll go first if you don't mind ! I activate the Spell card Dragon Shrine ! This allows me to send a dragon from my deck to the graveyard and it's a normal monster i can discard one more dragon ...!

Kaito : what's the point in destroying your own deck ?

Seto : haha you are about to see..! I send my Blue-Eyes to the grave and since he is a normal monster i also send White Stone Of Legend to the grave and with it's effect i add another Blue-Eyes to my hand !

Jack : so that was to add his favourite monster ?

Seto : i also activate Trade-In discarding the level 8 Blue-Eyes to draw two cards...! Then i normal summon Maiden With Eyes Of Blue in attack mode and end my turn ...!

Kaito : 0 attack ? Anyway i draw ...! As i control no monsters i special summon Photon Thrasher in attack mode then i set one card and end my turn !

Mizael : haha that's all you have Kaito ? You dissapoint me my rival ...! I draaaw ...! I summon Radious The Half Moon Dragon in attack mode ...! Then i activate the Spell card Galactic Imperial Wrath which allows me to summon an additional monster so i summon Heliosphere Dragon in attack mode ...! I overlay the two monsters of mine...

The overlay network explodes as Mizael yells ''XYZ summon'' ...Galaxy Stealth Dragon emerges roaring at Kaito and Jack ...

Jack : only 2000 points ?

Mizael : i set two cards and end my turn ...!

Jack : time for you to bow ! I draaaaw ...! As i control no monsters i special summon Vice Dragon ...! However his attack and defense points are halved ...! Then i summon the Tuner monster Dark Resonator ...! I tune the level 3 Dark Resonator to the level 5 Vice Dragon ...Synchro Summooon...My soul...! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Light ...

The huge dragon appears shocking Kaiba and Mizael as they see it's 3000 points...

Seto : so that's the King's true power ? Haha now i want to crush you even more ...

Jack : keep dreaming ...! I use my Scar-Light's effect so i destroy every monster with equal or less attack points than it and you lose 500 points for each one ...!

Mizael : you think so ?I activate Breakthrough Skill negating your Dragon's effects for this turn only...! Now what Jack ?

Jack : grrrr ...i set twice and end my turn ...!

Seto : it's back to me then ...i draaaw ! I equip Wonder Wond to Maiden increasing her ATK by 500 and as she was targeted by an effect i can special summon my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck ...!

Kaito : oooh great ...!

Seto : come to me my Blue-Eyes ...

Blue-Eyes emerges and everyone is astonished at the summon of the most legendary monster ...

Kaito : that's Blue-Eyes ?

Suddenly Kaito's deck begins to glow ...!

Kaito : I can feel it Galaxy-Eyes ...! I know you want to fight him ...!

Seto : and now let the destruction begin ...i activate Burst Stream Of Destruction...! As i have Blue-Eyes all of your monsters on the field are destroyed but Blue-Eyes can't attack this turn ...

Jack : no waay ...!

Seto : yes way ...! Gooool

Blue-Eyes destroys both of Kaito's and Jack's monsters ...

Seto : next i use the other effect of Wonder Wond sacrifing it with Maiden to draw twice...! I draaaaw ...! Magnificent...! I use One For One discarding a monster from my hand and special summoning another Maiden from my deck ...then i tune the level 1 Maiden to my level 8 Blue-Eyes ...Synchro summon...Come forth my mighty Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon...!

A dragon similar to Blue-Eyes appears on the field roaring ...

Jack : what is this monster ?

Seto : it's my Blue-Eyes' distant cousin hahahah...!and when he is summoned he protects mine and Mizael's dragons from your effects for two turns...!

Jack : i chain my Fiendish Chain trap so i negate his effects ...!

Seto : i don't think so ! I chain Forbidden Lance from my hand so i decrease his ATK by 800 for this turn but he is unaffected by all other Spells and Traps...

Jack : grrrrr..

Seto : now then attack Kaito directly ...

Azure-Eyes attacks Kaitl throwing him to the ground as his life falls to 2300 ...

Kaito : ahhh

Seto : that's right ...! Fall to the dirt like a whippering dog..! Hahahah

Kaito : now you've done it...

To be continued


	2. Ultimate Dragonic Clash Part 2

The tag duel between Kaito Tenjo , Jack Atlas , Seto , Kaiba and Mizael continues with Kaito having 2300 life only after an attack from Seto's Azure-Eyes..!

Kaito : now you've done it Kaiba ...!

Seto : hahahah ! Now then i set one card and end my turn..!And during my end phase the effect of Forbidden Lance vanishes so Azure-Eyes' ATK points return to 2500..!

Jack : come on Tenjo Kaito ...! Get up and duel already ...!

Kaito : you don't have to tell me twice Jack ...i draaaw !I activate my Spell card Photon Sanctuary special summoning two Photon Tokens but they won't stay as i tribute them to summon the embodiment of Light ...my eternal servant...!

A four sided shining star appears and Kaito throws it into the sky ...it absorbs all light around then it finally takes the form of a dragon...

Kaito : rise up my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ...

Galaxy-Eyes appears roaring tremendously...

Mizael : hahahaha interesting ...! Now then entertain us ...!

Jack : amazing...!

Seto : argghhh

Kaito : now Galaxy-Eyes destroy Azure-Eyes ...! Go Photon Stream Of Destructiooooon...!

Seto : not so fast...i activate this ! My Waboku trap card so Azure-Eyes cannot be destroyed and i don't take damage this turn ...

Galaxy-Eyes and Azure-Eyes collide but Azure-Eyes dodges the attack of Kaito's dragon ...

Kaito : fine then ...i end my turn...!

Jack : they are stoping our attacks one after the other...

Kaito : don't worry ...!

Mizael : he should worry...hahaha i draw ...! First i use Galaxy Stealth Dragon's effect so by using one overlay unit i special summon Parsec The Interstellar Dragon from my hand then i use another unit to special summon a second Heliosphere Dragon and i use his effect to double his level as i control a level 8 dragon...

At this time Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon begins to roar like no other time...

Kaito : i know what's coming next...

Mizael : hahahaha let the fun begin ...i overlay my two level 8 monsters to built the overlay network ...

The overlay network explodes as Mizael chants "the roaring that pierces the universe reflects to the distant past ...manifest yourself and guide me to victory ...allmighty Number 107 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon...!

As Tachyon Dragon emerges it resonates with Photon Dragon ...

Jack : he also has a Galaxy-Eyes ?

Mizael : at the start of my Battle Phase i use an overlay unit to activate my Dragon's effect so he negates the effects of all other face-up monsters ...go Tachyon Transmigration...

Tachyon Dragon reverts to it's sealed form and casts it's powers...he return to his original form...

Kaito : great now i can't use Photon's effects...

Mizael : go Tachyon attack Jack directly ...Tachyon Spiral Of Destruction ...

Jack : i use my trap Defender's Vow now i draw one card and after the damage i can special summon one Synchro monster from my grave...

Tachyon hits Jack as his life falls to 1000...

Kaito : hmmmm

Jack : now i special summon Scar-Light however his effects are negated ...

Mizael : hahaha how foolish ...because you activated a card effect my Tachyon gains 1000 ATK and one extra attack...!

Jack : say what ?

Mizael : go destroy Scar-Light and the rest of his life points ...

Jack : i activate Synchro Barrier sending Scar-Light to the grave and negating your attack...

Seto : he survived another attack but he got rid of his only monster...!

Mizael : i end my turn so Tachyon's ATK returns to normal...

Jack : my soul is raging ...! I draaaw...! I activate Synchro Comeback to special summon my Dragon with it's effects negated however he cannot be destroyed for this turn...!

Scar-Light is revived roaring ...

Seto : hahaha with no effects he is useless...

Jack : i then normal summon the level 1 Tuner Barrier Resonator and since i control a synchro monster i special summon Creator Resonator ...i now double tune the level 1 Barrier Resonator and level 3 Creator Resonator to my level 8 Scar-Light...

Jack chants ''the king and the devil will now become one with the wild soul and shake the heavens...appear Red Nova Dragon ...!

The huge Dragon appears as Mizael and Seto stare in shock to see such a monster...

Jack : that's the King's duel...

To be continued ...


	3. Ultimate Dragonic Clash Part 3

Jack has just summoned Red Nova Dragon much to Mizael's and Seto's surprise...

Seto : so that's his ultimate beast ? Amazing

Jack : Red Nova Dragon gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in my grave so with 3 he gains 1500 for a grand total of 5000 ATK..

Mizael : grrr

Jack : now attack his Tachyon Dragon ...goooo Burning Soul ...!

Mizael : i activate my set card Galaxy Shield so Tachyon is not destroyed this turn ...

Kaito : however you still take damage...

Tachyon is hit by Red Nova Dragon however he survives ..

Mizael : aaaaaarghhhhh

Jack : now you have only 2000 life and you are facing a monster that cannot be destroyed by card effects and has 5000 ATK...!

Seto : Are you finished yet ? It's my turn ...! I draaaw ! ...great ..! Nothing good this turn ...!i switch my Azure-Eyes to defense mode and end my turn ...!

Kaito : now i draaaaw...! I also pass my turn ..!

Mizael : hahaha you finished your turn without doing anything ? You are pathetic...! Now then let me show you my true power as a Barian and a Dragon tamer ...i draaaaw...! Yes it's finally here ...! Jack Atlas you may think that you are a King but before me you are nothing .i activate my Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force card...!

Jack : what is this ?

Kaito : hhhhhmmm nothing good i promise you ...

Mizael : with this card i can rank-up my Tachyon Dragon and summon my ultimate monster...i rebuilt the overlay network with Tachyon Dragon...!

The overlay network explodes as Mizael chants "pierce through space and time to be reborned almighty dragonic star crossing all time"...

Soon a golden 3 headed dragon appears ...

Mizael : say hello to Chaos Number 107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ...!

Jack : you may have managed to upgrade your monster but he still is weaker...!

Mizael : i activate his effect so by detaching 1 unit i negate the effects of all other face-up cards and prevent you from using any other effects this turn ...go Time Tyrant...!

Neo Tachyon casts it's powers negating everything else ...

Jack : ooohh no now Red Nova's ATK is back to 3500

Mizael : that's right ...time to finish you off...go Neo Tachyon attack Red Nova Dragon ...! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral ...

Neo Tachyon destroys Red Nova causing Jack to lose the duel ...

Kaito : oooh no ...are you okay ?

Jack : forget about me and win already ...

Jack relaxes and Kaito duels against Seto and Mizael alone ...

Seto : you better give up ...

Kaito : in your dreams .i draaaw ...Then since i control a monster with 2000 or more ATK i can special summon Overlay Booster from my hand then i also summon Galaxy Guide from my hand...! His effect allows me to either summon a Galaxy monster from my grave or target a monster on my field and all monsters i have gain it's level ...i target my Dragon so all monsters i have are treated as level 8 ...

Mizael : oooo man ...

Kaito : i overlay my 3 monsters to XYZ summon my ultimate monster ...come forth...

Kaito's body glows red as he chants ''prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters...with the power of this beast this battle is over ...''

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appears...

Seto : what in the world ?

Kaito : because he was summoned with Galaxy-Eyes as a material he negates all other card effects...go Photon Howling ...

Neo Photon negates everything else that's face-up with a roar ...

Kaito : i also activate the effect of Galaxy Guide that's attached to it as material...now i can move as many overlay units i want to another monster...i'll move them to Neo Tachyon and activate Neo Photon's other effect so i detach one and steal your dragon's 3 overlay units..now Neo gains 500 for each and one attack ...

Seto : 6000 ATKand 3 attacks ?

Kaito : exactly ...! Now attack Neo Tachyon , Galaxy Stealth Dragon and his life points ...! Ultimate Photon Streaaaamm...

Neo Photon destroys Mizael's monsters and his life points ...!

Mizael : fine...you won but Seto is still in the game so he is gonna crush you...

Kaito : we'll see...I set a card and end my turn ...!also Neo Photon's ATK returns to normal ...!

Mizael and Jack both relax from the duel and watch Kaito and Seto dueling ...

Seto : now that you brought out your ultimate beast the true battle between us can begin...

Kaito : you are wrong ...! The true fight has yet to begin...

Seto : what do you mean ?..

Kaito : look at your field and on mine...i have my Neo Photon Dragon but you still haven't brought out your strongest beast...! Come on Kaiba ...don't make me wait...my dragon is thirsty for battle...! Come on now ...Bring out your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon...!

Kaiba : grrrr fine ...i draaaaw ! Ii activate Pot Of Greed to draw twice...then i activate the card i drew Dragon's Mirror banishing all 3 Blue-Eyes from my grave so i can summon this ...! My ultimate servaaaaant...!

The graveyard portal explodes as a 3 headed dragon appears...

Seto : come forth my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon...

Kaito : that's exactly what i wanted ...

Neo Galaxy-Eyes begins roaring at Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon who does the same at Neo Photon ...

Jack : now what ?

Mizael : this is gonna be interesting ...!

Seto : i activate my Stamping Destruction to destroy one of your two set cards and you also lose 500 points ...

Kaito : i chain Kuriphoton's effect in my hand so i discard it and pay 2000 life and negate all damages this turn ...

Kaito's life falls to 300...

Seto : fine then Ultimate Dragon attack his Neo Galaxy-Eyes ...

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon...the two of them collide endlessly...

Seto : i activate Honest from my hand and increase my dragon's ATK by your's ATK ...for a grand total of 9000 ...

Kaito : guess again i activate my Forbidden Scripture so our monsters must battle with their original ATK...

Seto : say what ?

Neo Galaxy and Blue-Eyes Ultimate collide ...they each strike each other with one final attack destroying each other...

Seto : grrrrr

Jack : that was amazing... I can still feel my soul burning ...

Mizael : i agree that was splendid... But this duel is still on...!

Kaito : it's still your turn ...!

Seto : yes and i still have Azure-Eyes ...but since you lost your strongest beast i guess i won ...!

Kaito : ?

Seto : i use Monster Reborn and revive Ultimate Dragon...

Kaito : ooooh noooo

Ultimate Dragon appears stronger than ever...

Jack : i think we have a victor...!

Seto : now make your pathetic move Kaito ...! It's gonna be your last !

Kaito : indeed because i only want one turn ...i draaaw ...! Time to end this...i use Monster Reborn and revive Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon...

Seto : noooo way

Neo Galaxy-Eyes revives staring at Kaiba and his dragons...

Seto : nice try but how are you going to win ?

Kaito : you'll find out ...Neo Galaxy-Eyes attack his Ultimate Dragon...

Neo Galaxy-Eyes fires an Ultimate Photon Stream at Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes responds with Neutron Blast Attack...they collide for one last time with each other...

Seto : hhhhhmmmm they still have the same ATK points ...

Kaito : not exactly because i use a card you used in your last turn ...

Seto , Jack and Mizar yell ''could it be'' at the same time...

Kaito : yeeees i activate Honest so Neo Galaxy's ATK increases to 9000...

Seto : nooooo...

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's beam overpowers Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's beam and finally Neo Galaxy-Eyes destroys Ultimate Dragon knocking Seto down and his life hits 0 ...

Kaito : i won ...! So i am the strongest Dragon Tamer from the four of us ...! However without you i wouldn't have realized i have so much power ...!

Seto : hmmmm i think so...

Mizael : i quess you still are the Strongest Galaxy-Eyes Master ...

Jack : you are worthy of becoming the King of your dueling world Kaito Tenjo...

Kaito thanks all of them and finally everyone returns home

Fin...


End file.
